The present invention relates to changeable display arrangements for sheet type materials. More particularly, the invention is a device which includes the inventive combination of a fastening system having a malleable metal hook set which carries an adhesive/magnetic sandwich for suspending a metal backing plate that magnetically retains an image affixed to a display sheet. In the specific arrangement of the invention, the display sheets are applied onto conventional shutters, typically used with doors and windows.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display arrangements for sheet type material. Said display arrangements comprise a novel fastening apparatus having a malleable metal hook device and an adhesive/magnetic sandwich member for suspending a metal mount on a louvered shutter. The fastener system magnetically retains an image affixed to a magnetic sheet for the purpose of displaying said image.
2. Background Art
There have been prior attempts in the prior art to fasten display device to a surface by means of magnetic material. For example,
KETTLESTRINGS ET AL U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,493 shows an adhesive layer 20, FIG. 5 attaching a pair of magnetic strips 24, 25 to a glass surface 14.
MCINTOSH, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,292 discloses a mirror with a sheet-like body having a strip of magnetic material for magnetically bonding to a magnetically attractive surface an adhesive strip for bonding to a non-magnetically attractive support surface.
However, a review of the above patents indicates that the prior art has not located showings of the subject fastening system having a magnetic/adhesive sandwich which employs a display sheet having a front and a back, the front having changeable image means and the back having magnetic bonding means configured to successively magnetically bond to a metallic sheet and to a sandwich member. The present invention employs the advantageous characteristics of a magnetic/ladhesive sandwich which uses a metallic strip to attach a magnetic display sheet to a louvered panel. By employing a magnetically attractive, generally vertical surface, the present invention permits easy change of the magnetic display sheet for changing the decorative effect on a vertical member such as a louvered shutter.
The prior art does not present such an efficient and effective apparatus of arranging graphic display on a shutter, particularly on a pair of louvered shutters.